Miles
by Jhoy Brandon
Summary: O tempo não cura todas as feridas. Mesmo após 40 anos Bella não se esqueceu do dia em que Alice foi embora. O que aconteceu com ela durante esse tempo? Ou melhor, o que vai acontecer agora que ela decide ir atrás de seu passado para decidir o seu futuro ... A / B - Femslash
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Crepúsculo ou seus personagens. Eles pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**N / A: Esta é minha primeira história oficial de Crepúsculo e também a minha primeira história publicada. Espero que seja uma boa história e que seja algo que as pessoas gostem.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

O tempo não diminuiu a dor da perda. Não, o tempo não cura todas as feridas. Bella Swan estava morta e tinha estado assim para o mundo durante 42 anos. Seu coração não mais bombeava a vida pelo seu sangue através de seu corpo. Ela tinha sido quebrada há exatos 43 anos, 7 meses e 15 dias, não que o tempo tivesse muita importância atualmente para ela.

Bella subsistia em sua nova realidade com um coração metaforicamente quebrado, antes mesmo que ele parasse de bater. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, e da experiência traumatizante que foi sua transformação ela ainda podia ver e sentir vividamente todo o desespero e vazio que habitara sua alma durante os malditos 3 anos, 7 meses e 15 dias antes de seu encontro com a primeira morte; todas as dores que ela sentiu durante horas de tortura antes que seu atacante resolvesse finalmente drená-la seca; e como se não bastasse toda a dor da transformação, ainda teve que aprender a conviver com a dor e o vazio em seu peito intensificado após se tornar o que ela era hoje.

O torpor que tinha sido sua melhor defesa à dor agonizante que a assolava quando ela ousava pensar... NELA... Não funcionava mais há muito tempo. Bella acostumara-se a sobreviver com dor, e essa dor de certa maneira distorcida a ajudou a ser quem ela era hoje.

Será que ELA não percebeu que Bella era apenas uma menina, que foi introduzida a um mundo completamente novo, foi obrigada a se adaptar as suas novas restrições e ainda assim aceitou tudo e todos de coração aberto, ela nunca os julgou por serem o que eram, ou por suas ações e erros, afinal todo mundo erra.

Mesmo quando humana Bella amou intensamente todos eles e nunca duvidou desse sentimento, mesmo quando descobriu sobre suas verdadeiras naturezas. Muito pelo contrário, ela os admirou pela força de vontade em negar a ser algo assassino.

Por muito tempo Bella desejava ser como ela, para estar com ela para sempre, para poder dar-lhe tudo aquilo que ela desejava ou ao menos para poder correr atrás dela, mas não foi assim que as coisas funcionaram.

Hoje ela era como ELA, ainda melhor, mesmo sendo muito mais nova. Ao menos alguém que responde pelas dádivas dadas a tipos como ela tinha tido um pouco de misericórdia e a agraciado com vários dons. Sim, poder, Bella tinha muitos e com certeza todos muito úteis para sua nova realidade, mas para chegar onde estava agora Bella teve que passar por muitas coisas; perder muitas pessoas importantes como Renné... Charlie... Jacob... Jasper... ELA... Passar por muitas vidas como Isabella Marie Swan... Isabella Lily Black... Isabella Black Russell, por quem ela respondia agora.

Exatos 40 anos após sua transformação ela tomara uma decisão, cansada de fugir e tentar esquecer Bella sabia o que precisava ser feito e sabia quem ela precisava encontrar primeiramente.

"Bem, acho que ainda posso ficar aqui mais um pouco, afinal o que são mais algumas horas depois de 40 anos?" – Bella disse suspirando.

Deitada no alto das Montanhas de Cotswold, olhando as estrelas do céu da Inglaterra no seu 40º aniversário vampírico Bella viu-se mais uma vez recordando os acontecimentos e lutas que a levaram até este momento.

E não foram poucos...

* * *

><p><strong>N  A: Se você gostou ou não, por favor, dê um review com a sua opinião. Eu tenho alguns capítulos escritos, e eu sei mais ou menos onde ele vai, mas adoraria mais idéias. Anteriormente postava em inglês mas devido a dificuldades com a língua estou respostando isso no meu idioma natal.**


	2. Capitulo 1

****Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Crepúsculo ou seus personagens. Eles pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.****

****N / A: Aqui é o primeiro capítulo, para que você possa ter uma idéia do que aconteceu com Bella e o que está por vir.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Lembranças<strong>

"_Bella enfim se despedira de Forks, após a morte de Charlie, já não podendo ficar mais um dia em uma cidade que lhe trouxera tanta tristeza. Levando com ela apenas uma pequena mala, um colar especial que Jacob lhe dera e um cartão de uma nova conta com o dinheiro que Charlie havia lhe deixado, juntamente com os lucros da venda da casa e de seu caminhão (não que o velho Chevy lhe rendeu muita coisa)._

_Exatos 2 meses, após o funeral de Charlie, Bella se viu dentro de um avião, deixando tudo que conhecia para trás, inclusive ela mesma. O que poucos sabiam é que Bella não havia morrido como tinha sido anunciado. _

_Ao manifestar a vontade de ir embora, Jacob seu amigo, que Bella descobrira que era um lobisomem, pouco depois da saída dos Cullen, sabendo de sua história com eles tramou um plano para ajudá-la a não vê-los mais, caso os mesmos fossem atraídos devido às ultimas noticias. Bella sabia que ELA não se importaria, mas temia que seu querido amigo Jasper pudesse decidir investigar sua morte._

_Ele foi o único que se despedira dela. Com uma mensagem, simples e cheia de tristeza, mas com mais significado do que talvez ele mesmo pudesse imaginar. _

"_**SINTO MUITO DARLING, EU DEVERIA ESTAR LÁ. EU DEVERIA TER CONHECIDO, EU SOU O EMPATA. ESPERO QUE ME PERDOE, NÃO POSSO DIZER QUE CONCORDO, NÃO POSSO DIZER QUE ENTENDO, MAS NÃO POSSO LUTAR CONTRA SUA VONTADE. TALVEZ SEJA MELHOR ASSIM. SENTIREI SUA FALTA. ESPERO QUE ALICE NÃO DESCUBRA, MAS NAO PODERIA IR SEM ME DESPEDIR. COM AMOR J. WITHLOCK"**_

_Bella nunca entendeu o significado de "não posso lutar contra sua vontade", afinal não lhe foi dada escolha para esse assunto, ELA simplesmente a deixou, quebrada em seu quarto._

_Jasper, que contra todas as circunstâncias, foi seu amigo mais fiel. Ele a conhecia, melhor que ninguém, pois podia sentir a veracidade e intensidade de seus sentimentos, desde o primeiro momento em que Bella colocou seus olhos sobre os Cullen ela havia sido atraída por ele, não de uma forma física ou amorosa, mas como um sentimento de irmandade e familiaridade, e por ELA que a conquistara rápido e impiedosamente, sem lhe dar direito de escolha. Durante o tempo em que ela conviveu com eles, seu vinculo com Jasper foi cada vez mais se solidificando, mesmo contra protestos de Edward, seu companheiro, que sempre foi contra a convivência de Bella com sua família, temendo que ela os expusesse, ou pior, morressem por esse vinculo, afinal eles eram "monstros sem alma", como ele sempre dizia._

_Ao contrário do que temia Edward, não foi Jasper, que considerado o elo mais fraco da família que a atacou, mas quem todos menos esperavam... Rosalie. No dia de seu aniversário de 17 anos, na festa que ela tão relutantemente lutou contra, com a decoração repleta de vidros que ELA havia planejado. Naquele dia a infame Rosalie Hale tinha pedido para falar com ela a sós, não vendo nenhum problema, todos deixaram a casa para dar "privacidade" as duas e Bella sendo a desastrada de sempre, acabou furando seu dedo ao admirar uma das muitas rosas que enfeitavam a mansão. Rosalie não havia caçado recentemente, sempre se gabando de autocontrole tão perfeito quanto o de seu pai Carlisle, desnecessário dizer que Rosalie a atacou. No ultimo segundo antes de ser mordida por ela, Bella foi salva por Emmett que decidindo voltar antes de todos para pregar uma peça nas duas foi capaz de impedir o ataque frontal de Rose, porém na sua ânsia acabara empurrando Bella em cima de uma das mesas repletas de vasos de cristal com rosas._

_Bella nunca soube o que Rosalie queria lhe dizer. O caos se instalara. O efeito em cadeia acionado. Desnorteada Bella viu-se sendo carregada por Carlisle para seu escritório, percebendo que na queda havia cortado seu braço, de onde mais sangue saia, passando por uma Esme com um olhar de arrependimento que já estava limpando os resíduos de sangue que ficaram no chão. Passando por Emmett que estava levando uma Rosalie agora parecendo carregar o peso do mundo nas costas para fora, onde através da janela Bella podia ver Jasper com um olhar implorando perdão por não poder estar ao lado de sua amiga e enfim visualizando uma Alice visivelmente enfurecida sendo encurralada por um Edward que parecia esfregar em sua cara com suas palavras sussurradas um enorme "EU AVISEI."_

_Não sabendo mais como reagir, Bella apenas disse alto o suficiente para que todos escutassem um "não foi culpa de ninguém!" antes de Carlisle fechar a porta e começar a tratar seu ferimento. Bella jamais imaginaria que essa seria a ultima imagem que ela veria dos Cullen. Não mais que um dia depois Alice a deixara; quebrada e sem vida em seu quarto com seu infame discurso, que ela memorizou perfeitamente._

"_**BELLA, NÓS ESTAMOS INDO EMBORA, O QUE ACONTECEU, APENAS ABRIU MEUS OLHOS PARA PERCEBER QUE VOCE NÃO PERTENCE AO NOSSO MUNDO. EU DEIXEI ISSO IR LONGE DEMAIS, PENSEI QUE VOCE FOSSE A ÚNICA PARA MIM, MAS ESTAVA ERRADA. EU NÃO TE AMO BELLA, E NÃO POSSO MAIS EXPOR MINHA FAMILIA A ESSE TIPO DE RISCO. ELES SÃO TUDO QUE TENHO. TUDO QUE CONHEÇO. TUDO O QUE VOU TER PARA PASSAR A ETERNIDADE. VOCE É HUMANA E LOGO VAI ESQUECER-SE DE MIM E EU, BEM APENAS DIGO QUE COMO VOCE SABE, NOSSA ESPECIE SE DESTRAI FACIL. ESPERO QUE VOCE NÃO TENTE NOS PROCURAR, POIS EU VOU SABER ANTES MESMO QUE VOCE PENSE NISSO, E VOU GARANTIR QUE VOCÊ NÃO TENHA ÊXITO."**_

_E com essas palavras; o mundo que Bella amava com tanta força desmoronou completamente; bem diante de seus olhos. Alice foi embora, e com ela levou a família que Bella conhecia. Ela não lhe deu escolha, não deixou espaço para réplicas, ela nem ao menos lhe deu um beijo de despedida e pela primeira vez Bella pode ver o monstro frio que Edward os julgava serem diante de seus olhos._

_Nada importou para ela, todos os beijos trocados, todas as declarações, todas as caricias. NADA. Bella tinha lhe dado tudo, sua vida, seu amor, sua dedicação, até sua virgindade... Mas nada disso pareceu importar. Talvez tudo realmente não fosse mais do que um jogo, um passatempo para que a eternidade que Alice sabia que tinha pela sua frente fosse por um período de tempo menos entediante. Talvez a festa tão esperada fosse apenas uma peça de teatro criada para trazer mais dramaticidade às ações de Alice, afinal ela sempre foi uma amante da arte como sempre se gabava de ser._

_Por 5 meses Bella não viveu, se entregou ao vazio que agora habitava permanentemente o lugar onde antes existia seu coração; esquivar, evitar, ignorar e esquecer foi o meio de lidar com tudo isso. Seu método, os remédios que o psiquiatra que Charlie havia insistido que Bella visse e Jacob de certa forma a ajudaram a sair de seu torpor. Mas como a vida tende a ser implacável com ela, quase 1 ano depois de Bella acordar de seu estado zumbi Charlie foi morto em serviço. _

_Mais um golpe e Bella não poderia mais suportar continuar em Forks. Então juntamente com o pacote Bella e Jacob tramaram e forjaram sua morte, dentro de suas terras, dessa forma Bella se viu pulando de um penhasco, ao que parecia ser seu suicídio. Supondo que os Cullen ainda estavam juntos, Bella teve que realmente tomar a decisão, não que naquele momento fosse difícil, pois diante das falésias ela começou a relembrar do dia em que todos saíram. Tendo certeza de pensar a coisa certa Bella sussurrou "Alice, por favor, diga a Jazz que me perdoe... Por mais que você nunca tenha me amado meu coração sempre esteve com você. Na verdade não sei como vivi por tanto tempo. Diga a Rosalie que não a culpo e a Emmett que eu perdi meu grande irmão urso. Sinto muito não ser capaz de ser o que você precisava. Por favor, ajude Jazz a entender que eu não poderia mais continuar." E então ela pulou, torcendo para que Alice visse e Edward estivesse por perto para ler sua mente e por mais que lhe doesse causar dor ao seu amigo, ela torcia para que Jasper estivesse por perto para poder sentir e projetar as suas emoções para os outros. Dando-lhe assim encerramento. E mesmo parecendo egoísta, um pouco de sofrimento._

_Bella precisava agora mais do que nunca, de um novo começo, mesmo que no processo ela tivesse que machucar um amigo e deixar outro para trás. Ela tinha que ter certeza de que Jasper pensasse que ela estava morta e ela sabia que provavelmente não veria mais Jacob após sua saída. _

_Tendo a vantagem de ter namorado uma vidente, Bella sabia das falhas e do timer das visões de Alice. Ela sabia que ela não podia ver os lobos, ou quaisquer decisões tomadas com relação a eles. Bella vendeu tudo o que tinha, fingindo ir morar com a família Black em La Push. Fechou sua antiga conta e abriu outra já com sua nova identidade. Não poderia haver lugar para erros. _

_Dentro do tempo previsto Bella pulou do penhasco, em um dia de tempestade, as ondas furiosas, batiam forte contra as pedras, nenhum ser humano sobreviveria à queda, a corrente forte demais para qualquer um lutar. Segundos depois de pular, Bella foi resgatada por Jacob que a levou para a praia e de lá para a casa de Sam. Onde Bella ficou por 1 semana. Escondida de tudo e todos. Esperando que sua falsa carta de suicídio dizendo que não poderia resistir à morte de Charlie fosse encontrada, a busca pelo seu corpo fosse cancelada, seu falso funeral fosse finalizado e seu caso foi encerrado, mesmo sem corpo, afinal ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar no oceano, ou muito provavelmente devorada por animais marinhos._

_Bella mudou de visual, passou a usar lentes verdes, ela já estava mais magra, devido a sua negligencia sobre sua depressão, um pouco mais alta e com os cabelos mais longos e tingidos de preto, e agora sob o nome de Isabella Lily Black, em homenagem ao seu grande amigo que sacrificara tanto para ajudá-la, ela seguiu viagem em direção a Europa. _

_Dentro do avião. Segurando firme o colar feito com um dos dentes de lobo de Jacob, tentando não se lembrar de como foi difícil e doloroso para obtê-lo, apenas para garantir que Alice não pudesse ter quaisquer visões dela, olhando pela janela, a agora então nomeada Isabella Lily Black jamais poderia imaginar o que lhe aguardava em seu novo lar."_

_Nada poderia prepará-la ao destino que a aguardava..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>N  A: Para esclarecer um pouco, Bella vai mudar de nome algumas vezes durante a história, mas isso será esclarecido de acordo com o que acontece. _**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Crepúsculo ou seus personagens. Eles pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Eu sou Lily Black<strong>

Dois anos depois de sair de Forks, Lily Black estava morando em Marselha; trabalhava em um restaurante local como recepcionista durante a semana e nos finais de semana na biblioteca da cidade. Ela não gostava de ter tempo livre, pois assim sua cabeça iria vagar para lembranças que ela ainda lutava para esquecer. Agora com um pouco mais de 20 anos, era uma mulher linda e sensual, seu corpo havia criado formas e curvas onde antes não existia, ela agora não se queixava de usar belos decotes, pois com certeza tinha a clivagem certa para seduzir qualquer mulher, ou homem, não que ela se interessa neles.

Agora seus cabelos eram mais longos do que já foram antes e em sua cor natural. Ainda usava as habituais lentes verdes. Tinha três tatuagens que tanto adornavam seu corpo como contavam resumidamente sua história.

A primeira de todas as três, ela tinha feito no inicio de sua viagem, na primeira semana de sua nova vida, enquanto estava em Roma. Em seu pulso esquerdo ela tatuou em letras cursivas e delicadas "Vivere Memento" que significa "Lembre-se de viver". A segunda tatuagem veio aproximadamente seis meses depois em sua passagem rápida por Paris. No seu ombro esquerdo tatuou "Poena par Sapientia" que significa "Dor equivale à sabedoria". E a última ela tinha feito há poucas semanas "Per ardua ad astra" que significa "Das dificuldades chega-se as estrelas" que ia de ombro a ombro em suas costas. Quando Bella leu essa frase no brasão da Royal Air Force- RAF que indica de forma geral que vencer as dificuldades te levará a conquistar qualquer coisa, ela sabia que cabia diretamente dentro de sua realidade, e fecharia com precisão o ciclo de sua mudança, agora Bella era Lily Black e nada mais.

Lily Black era uma mulher segura de si, sensual e desejada por muitos e era muito ciente disso, usando ao seu favor para levar para a cama todas as mulheres que lhe despertavam desejo, apenas uma noite e nada mais, pois Lily Black não era nascida para amar, afinal ela não tinha mais um coração para o amor ao contrário de seu antigo eu, a inocente e frágil Isabella Swan que se deixou manipular facilmente.

Lily Black por muitas vezes viu o olhar quebrado das meninas que se iludiam ao pensar que poderiam prender a atenção dela quando ela as afastava de si. Mas não se prender a ninguém mais era o que ela tinha prometido a si mesma ao enterrar seu passado quando saiu de Forks. E aos poucos sua fama foi se firmando, nos bares que freqüentava, todos sabiam que com ela, era apenas uma noite, cheia de prazer, mas nada mais do que isso. Sua preferência por loiras era ainda mais destacada, e em uma noite enquanto bebia seu usual Martini, o garçom perguntou a ela, qual o motivo dessa preferência obvia, ela apenas respondeu "O oposto do que eu amo é o que alimenta minha luxuria." E se retirou do bar com uma loira escultural poucos minutos depois.

Apesar de não querer estar com ninguém, Lily Black também era conhecida por sua bondade e generosidade. Sempre educada com tudo e todos, sempre sincera em suas intenções, nenhuma das meninas que compartilharam por uma noite sua cama poderiam dizer que não estavam cientes de que seria apenas isso e nada mais. E por isso todos a respeitavam, mesmo sem realmente entender.

Isso porem não significava, que quando ela estava sozinha, ela não sentiria o buraco ainda existente no lugar onde estava seu coração. A mulher implacável, não passava de uma pessoa com defeito, mas ninguém era autorizado a ter tal conhecimento. Todas as noites em que ela estava sozinha, antes de dormir, ela leria a pequena carta de Jasper, e olhava uma de suas fotos com ele vestido com seu uniforme, com toda certeza demonstrando a imponência do temido Major Jasper Withlock. De meses em meses, enviava um email a Jacob, apenas para que ele saiba que ela esta bem, e perguntar sobre como está sua vida.

Foi assim que ela recebeu a triste noticia de que Harry Clearwater havia morrido de um ataque cardíaco, após ter escapado por pouco de um quando sua filha Leah havia se tornado um membro do pacote, seus velhos hábitos insalubres o levaram a morte afinal. E foi também por email que ela soube que Sam e Emily finalmente tinham oficializado sua união.

Em um desses emails, ela descobriu que Jacob finalmente imprimiu em uma menina chamada Taylor, e como não havia mais ameaça de vampiros na área ele resolveu parar a mudança e abriu uma oficina que era muito visitada por todos da tribo ou ate mesmo pessoas de Forks; também recebeu a grande noticia de que eles estavam esperando seu primeiro bebê Henry Charles Black, uma linda homenagem ao honrado chefe da pequena cidade.

Meses depois Lily também chorou ao saber que Billy, mais um velho amigo de seu pai, morreu poucos dias depois de poder conhecer seu primeiro neto. Billy que assim como um pai, ciente sobre o mundo sobrenatural, apoiou sem distinções, mesmo com dor em seu coração, a decisão dela de deixar não apenas a cidade, mas o continente em que antes habitava.

Apesar das dificuldades Jacob estava seguindo com sua vida, mais feliz do que imaginava, mesmo com a perda de seu pai, por isso Lily aos poucos foi diminuindo a incidência de contato, ele já compartilhara demais de sua dor. Sem a ajuda dele e de seus amigos ela não teria conseguido seguir adiante com sua vida, e muito provavelmente a morte que foi forjada, seria hoje nada mais do que a pura realidade.

Sem Jacob, Isabella Lily Black não existiria, ela não teria conhecido vários países e culturas, ela não teria encontrado diversão, mesmo que momentânea, ela não teria vivido e encontrado forças para um recomeço, ela seria apenas a vazia e pobre Isabella Marie Swan.

Por isso, e muito mais, Lily Black seria eternamente grata ao seu velho amigo Jacob Black...

* * *

><p><strong>No próximo capítulo:<strong>

_"Bem, bem, bem. Eu vejo que você finalmente decidiu ter um pouco de educação e se juntar a mim na minha humilde existência. Oh, quão rude eu sou, não me apresentei, bem, melhor tarde do que nunca._

_Meu nome é. .. "_

_"Você me intriga em mais de uma maneira Isabella. Você tem um cheiro peculiar. Eu posso sentir o doce aroma de seu sangue, mas parece que de alguma forma manchado com algo de podre, como lixo e cachorro molhado .."_

_"Mas há muito que uma pessoa pode tomar. E ela estava em seu limite lógico."_

_"Vou ter que tirá-la, vou levá-lo para um lugar seguro, por favor, sei que é difícil, mas tente lidar com .."_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>NA: Review? _**_

_**_Jhoy Brandon_**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Crepúsculo ou seus personagens. Eles pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – O ponto de não retorno.<strong>

Durante uma noite de sábado, quando a dor estava começando a ultrapassar o limite de aceitável, Lily resolveu sair para beber e se tiver sorte encontrar alguém para passar a noite. Foi então ao Dragão Vermelho, o bar que ela mais gostava de fazer sua "pescaria noturna".

Vestida com sua usual calça jeans skinny preta, uma blusinha vermelha e sua jaqueta de couro, ela bebeu várias doses de vodka, olhando ao redor em busca de alguém que lhe interessasse quando viu uma garota pequena, morena de cabelos curtos e espetados que lhe lembrava muito de alguém que ela não queria, dançando com a graça de uma bailarina com outras garotas, assim como seu coração deu uma guinada. Com toda certeza, sua noite estava arruinada.

Percebendo que já havia bebido além do que estava habituada, ao invés de procurar companhia resolveu voltar para casa, para sofrer sozinha, soluçando enquanto seria aterrorizada por lembranças por mais uma noite, então sorrindo falsamente e dizendo adeus ao segurança do bar, Lily começou a caminhada de 20 minutos que a distanciava de seu apartamento, sem imaginar, que por muitos anos não voltaria ao seu amado bar Dragão Vermelho.

Caminhando perdida em pensamentos, e semi-anestesiada pela quantidade de álcool que havia ingerido quando faltavam apenas duas quadras de distancia para seu apartamento, Lily passou a sentir a sensação de estar sendo seguida. Sem olhar para trás ela acelerou seu passo, porém o arrepio que se alojara de sua espinha ficou apenas mais forte. Respirando fundo ela enfim resolveu olhar para trás pela primeira vez, se arrependendo instantaneamente.

Quando Lily olhou para trás ela deu de cara com um homem com cabelos loiros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, alto e de aparência forte, mesmo em um corpo sem muitos músculos, vestido completamente de preto a centímetros de distância de onde ela estava. Mas não foi isso que chamou sua atenção, mas sim os olhos, que eram os mais negros que ela já havia visto, mesmo quando Rosalie a atacou, seus olhos não eram tão negros e cheios de maldade como esse, e assim como esse pensamento passou pela sua mente, antes mesmo que ela pudesse registrar as palavras que saíram de sua boca ela sussurrou...

"Vampiro."

E em milésimos de segundos, o homem desconhecido estava cara a cara com ela, tão próximo como se fosse beijá-la e antes que ele a golpeasse na cabeça Lily ouvi-o dizer assim como ele inspirou fortemente, enquanto olhava diretamente para seus olhos. "Que os jogos comecem!"

E tudo ficou escuro.

Isabella acordou sentindo-se desnorteada, sua cabeça latejando furiosamente próximo a sua nuca, lentamente ela levantou a mão para tocar e então percebeu que seu cabelo estava pegajoso, trazendo próximo ao seu rosto percebeu que era sangue. Olhando ao redor percebeu que ela estava em algum tipo de armazém abandonado, e parecia que havia sido deixada lá sozinha, foi então que as lembranças do que tinha acontecido voltaram para ela, e como se na dica o homem loiro apareceu na sua frente em um piscar de olhos.

"Ora, ora, ora. Vejo que finalmente você resolveu ter um pouco de educação e se juntar a mim em minha humilde existência. Oh! Quão rude eu sou, nem me apresentei, bem, antes tarde do que nunca. Meu nome é James Anderson, pelo que entendi você sabe o que eu sou, e eu posso apenas dizer que sou assim por mais tempo do que você possa contar senhorita..." – James para e lê um cartão – "Isabella Black, belo nome por sinal."

Ela sabia exatamente o que ele era, e pelo que podia perceber, ela era sua próxima refeição e não teria como escapar dessa situação, pois ninguém sabia onde ela estava, e nem ao menos sabia quem realmente ela era. Ninguém poderia ajudá-la, ninguém, e não pela primeira vez nos últimos anos, ela sentiu o buraco em seu peito pulsar ao lembrar que um dia ela teve alguém, não apenas um amor, mas uma família e todos a haviam deixado, uns por opção, outros por que sua hora havia chegado, outros pela sua própria escolha estavam longe e nunca poderiam se quer imaginar o que estaria acontecendo agora.

"Você me intriga em mais de uma maneira Isabella. Você tem um cheiro um tanto peculiar, eu posso sentir o doce aroma de seu sangue, porém parece manchado de alguma forma, com algo podre, como lixo e cão molhado..." – James disse enquanto rodeava o observava a garota caída em silencio.

Instintivamente ela colocou a mão sobre o colar inseparável que ainda estava em seu pescoço, de modo algum ela poderia deixá-lo tirar seu colar, talvez Alice nem prestasse mais atenção, mas Bella não poderia arriscar que uma visão a acometesse sobre o que estava acontecendo, ela já tinha machucado Jasper, ela não poderia imaginar ele tendo que lidar com o fato de descobrir que ela ainda estava viva para descobrir logo em seguida que ela havia morrido pelas mãos de outro de sua raça. Enquanto Bella pensava, pôde perceber que James estava ficando mais curioso e impaciente a cada segundo, suspirando ela resolveu falar enquanto ainda podia.

"Bella. Por favor, me chame de Bella" – Afinal, ao menos em sua real morte, ela gostaria de se sentir como ela mesma, permitir-se ser mais uma vez a Bella amada por seu pai Charlie.

"Bella. Combina com você minha jovem, mas ainda não me responde o porquê de seu cheiro. Bem, mas você irá dizer-me sobre isso não vai querida? Sinto que devo esclarecer algo em antemão, eu tenho um dom, além de ser um ótimo rastreador, posso extrair a verdade sobre qualquer coisa que eu queira saber de alguém." - James olhou fixamente nos olhos de Bella – "Diga-me o porquê de seu cheiro ser tão estranho e sua historia minha jovem, sou apenas curioso..."

Imediatamente Bella sentiu compelida a dizer-lhe tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo, conseguiu dizer-lhe os fatos de forma resumida, como se o poder de James não funcionasse completamente em sua mente.

"É um amuleto, um velho amigo meu me presenteou, para me proteger do dom de alguém como você. É um dente de lobisomem, por isso o cheiro, ele me protege para que Alice, não possa ter visões sobre mim. Separamos-nos alguns anos atrás, mas como quis seguir em frente precisei garantir que ela não tivesse mais visões sobre mim, não que ela gostaria de tê-las de qualquer maneira. Eu morava em uma pequena cidade no estado de Washington, e sai de lá depois que meu pai morreu para morar na Europa."

Assim que Bella terminou seu discurso, ela pode sentir uma pressão deixar seu crânio, piscando algumas vezes ela viu um James estupefato olhando para ela.

"Mary Alice! Você disse Alice, um como eu, com visões. Será mesmo possível? Claro que sim, nunca antes vi outro como ela. A única que me escapou. DIGA-ME ONDE POSSO ENCONTRÁ-LA!" – James agarrou o pescoço de Bella assim como terminou sua pergunta.

Seu aperto de ferro firme em volta de seu pescoço, Bella mal podia respirar, mas ainda assim respondeu. "Eu não sei. Como eu disse não a vejo há anos, ela me deixou. Não posso nem imaginar por onde anda." – James a jogou contra a parede e Bella pode sentir varias de suas costelas quebrando, assim como ela tossiu sangue ao mesmo tempo em que buscava por ar.

"Típico dela, sempre a fugitiva, mas ao menos você me deu a alegria de saber que ela ainda está viva, sou paciente e sei que vou poder encontrá-la algum dia, afinal a eternidade tem que ter algum uso não é?"

"C-co-como você a conhece?" – Bella conseguiu dizer em meio as dores horríveis que assolavam seu peito.

"Bem, você vê, eu a conheci quando ainda era humana, por volta de 1920 e assim como você ela cheirava magnificamente, mas ela estava em um asilo para loucos, por causa de suas visões seus pais a abandonaram lá, falsificando sua morte na mesma data de sua admissão. Pobre Mary Alice Brandon, tão única, incompreendida e sozinha. Ela seria um alvo fácil, mas eu tive a infelicidade de descobrir que um de seus médicos era um vampiro velho e decrépito que assim que descobriu meus planos a seqüestrou do hospital e a mordeu. Apenas por esse desrespeito eu o matei, ele tirou de mim algo que eu queria muito, quando eu me aproximei dela o veneno já havia ido longe demais, então eu virei e fui embora, mas não me esqueci dela, mesmo depois de quase cem anos. Mas agora eu fui agraciado com outro vinho raro, e você não vai me escapar querida Bella, não pretendo falhar com você, mas antes que eu beba todo seu sangue vou me divertir um pouco..." – com isso James avançou em direção dela.

Quão irônico e mal o destino pode ser? O mesmo vampiro que foi o catalisador para a mudança de Alice, seria aquele que encerraria a curta vida de Bella. Mas no fundo da mente dela, analisando essa situação louca e distorcida tudo fazia sentido, Alice quebrou seu coração e James o silenciaria para sempre. Mas mesmo com esse pensamento, ela jamais estaria preparada para o que ele estava guardando e planejando para ela.

Durante horas James torturou Bella sem mordê-la, socando, chutando, jogando ela de um lado a outro, arrastando seu corpo agora quase nu; devido a todos os rasgos que sua roupa obteve da violência de suas ações; pelo chão áspero do armazém, enquanto com seu dom a forçava a contar mais e mais sobre sua vida, rindo loucamente quando soube dos detalhes de seu relacionamento com Alice.

Bella não sentia nada além de dor, dor prima, excruciante, aterrorizante e mesmo em meio a tanto sofrimento, ela questionava qualquer Deus que pudesse ouvi-la o porquê que ela tinha que sofrer tanto, quais os pecados imperdoáveis que ela tinha cometido para ser tratada dessa forma. Mesmo não sendo muito religiosa ela implorava para que isso acabasse logo. Já não bastava ter sido quebrada por quem possuía seu coração e perder todos aqueles que ela mais amava? Quanto mais ela teria que sofrer? Ela nem ao menos conseguia imaginar como ainda seria possível ela estar consciente, mesmo depois de todos os golpes e ossos quebrados que ela tinha. Só há muito que uma pessoa pode tomar. E Bella estava em seu limite lógico.

Como se na dica de que ela não suportaria por muito mais tempo, James parou de torturá-la. Deixando em um monte sangrento largado ao chão.

"Bem, você já me enjoou Bella, estou com muita sede agora, ver você toda quebrada assim está me deixando louco. Sinta-se feliz que vou acabar com sua existência patética. Não tive tanta diversão como pretendia, mas você é apenas uma pessoa entediante não me admira que Mary Alice a deixou, quem poderia estar com você por mais do que alguns minutos sem se enojar?"

Mesmo que parecesse impossível, ao ouvir essas palavras, Bella sentiu ainda mais dor do que já estava submetida. Isso doeu, porque ela sabia que era verdade, Alice a deixou porque ela não pôde ser o suficiente para ela. Assim como o pensamento passou por sua cabeça, uma última lagrima solitária rolou por seu rosto e silenciosamente ela sussurrou " A-lice... Te amo..."

Bella fechou os olhos em aceitação assim como James saltou em sua direção e mordeu seu pulso por alguns segundos ela pode sentir seu sangue sendo bombeado por mais essa ferida, mas de repente, a boca de James não poderia mais ser sentida sugando seu sangue. Apenas alguns barulhos de metal sendo retorcido.

Relutantemente Bella abriu os olhos, e através de suas idas e vindas a inconsciência ela pode ver uma linda mulher, com cabelos cor de fogo, lutando e arrancando a cabeça de James de seu pescoço, depois jogando em um pequeno incêndio que foi começado sem ela saber como.

Fogo, ela agora estava sentindo como se estivesse pegando fogo, talvez o incêndio já estivesse chegado a ela, assim como a queima intensificou um pouco mais ela gemeu.

Nesse exato momento a beleza de olhos e cabelos de fogo se aproximou dela.

"Sinto muito querida, ninguém merecia passar por tanta dor, temo que não haja muito que eu possa fazer. A mudança já começou, mas prometo que estarei aqui e vou acelerar isso pra você. Por favor, não grite, não tenha medo."

E assim a ruiva começou a deferir mais mordidas pelo corpo de Bella, no pescoço, na coxa, no outro pulso, mas ao invés de tomar o sangue, ela estava empurrando cada vez mais veneno em seu corpo, assim como o som de estalos começaram a ser ouvidos, os ossos quebrados de Bella começaram a se reconstruir.

"Isso vai ser doloroso, mais do que seria normalmente. Aquele bastardo! Porque quebrá-la de forma tão ruim assim? Que tipo de monstro minha espécie pode se tornar! Olha querida, tente se concentrar nas suas memórias, eu sei que a dor é enlouquecedora, mas ao menos tente, esquecê-las poderia ser doloroso demais."

Bella ouvia vagamente o que a ruiva lhe dizia, em meio a tanta dor e o fogo ela nem imaginava como ainda podia ouvi-la em tudo, mas de alguma forma ela sabia que deveria seguir suas instruções.

"Eu vou ter que tirá-la daqui, vou levá-la para um lugar seguro, por favor, sei que é difícil, mas tente agüentar."

Então Bella lutou com todas as suas forças para não gritar, ela não sabia o quanto agüentaria, mas tentaria ao máximo. Se tornar vampira sem estar com Alice, não era algo que ela queria, mas agora, como na maioria das vezes, ela não teve uma palavra, ou escolha sobre seu destino. Carma com certeza era uma alma mal amada e cruel e não poupava ninguém.

Mais uma vez, nada funcionaria como o planejado e esperado na vida de Bella.

O que aconteceria agora? E quem é a ruiva que a salvou...

* * *

><p><strong><em>No próximo capitulo ...<em>**

_"On this bed I lay _

_Losing everything _

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough _

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive"_

**Three Days Grace - Time Of Dying**

* * *

><p><strong>N  A: Gostou? Odiou? Por favor, comente...**

**Jhoy Brandon**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Crepúsculo ou seus personagens. Eles pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**N/A: Neste capítulo, eu menciono um personagem de The Vampire Diaries, mas eu digo, essa história não é um crossover, apenas algo para ajudar com a continuidade da história e da vida de Bella que está começando então. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>** 4 – Time of Dying **

"_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Dead I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare"_

Bella conseguiu ouvir as primeiras instruções da ruiva desconhecida, ela também sentiu quando seu corpo foi movido de lugar, mas ela não poderia mais responder a qualquer estimulo exterior. Ela estava presa dentro de sua própria mente.

No começo ela poderia sentir tudo, a dor de suas feridas e ossos quebrados, a dor insuportável da queima causada pelo veneno e ela sabia que poderia gritar se quisesse, mas agora, seu corpo não respondia mais a nenhuma de suas vontades. Ela sentiu quando o veneno começou a realocar e consertar seus ossos quebrados, quando ele começou a fechar todos os cortes que cobriam seu corpo. Incrivelmente ela pode sentir o seu corpo mudando e se aperfeiçoando em lugares que ela nem imaginava. Ela podia sentir e acompanhar tudo.

Então ela se lembrou da voz dizendo: "_Tente se concentrar nas suas memórias, eu sei que a dor é enlouquecedora, mas ao menos tente, esquecê-las poderia ser doloroso demais..."_

Será que a ruiva sabia mesmo o que estava dizendo? O que seria mais doloroso? Esquecer tudo e poder usufruir de um novo começo, ou lembrar-se de tudo e continuar sofrendo pela eternidade por alguém que nunca correspondeu a esse sentimento?

Bella sabia por experiência própria que era possível perder toda a memória de uma vida humana, devido à convivência com Alice. Agora, o que seria melhor? Esquecer significaria deixar para trás toda a dor que ela viveu, toda a sua vida em Forks, todas sua experiências em seu novo lar, mas também significaria esquecer-se de Charlie, de Jasper e Jacob, pessoas tão queridas e que sempre a amaram incondicionalmente. Então ela decidiu que lutaria com todas as suas forças para manter suas lembranças, afinal não haveria mais a possibilidade de Alice ou qualquer um dos Cullen estar em sua vida novamente. Bella gostaria de manter a dor e o vazio deixado por Alice se isso significasse que poderia manter suas lembranças de tempos felizes e seu amor por sua família. Afinal sentir dor eternamente era melhor do que não sentir nada.

"_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare"_

Se possível, o fogo em suas veias intensificou, elevando todo seu corpo a uma temperatura incrivelmente alta, mas estranhamente ao mesmo tempo era como se gelo também corresse por suas veias. Fogo e Gelo brigando incansavelmente por tomar o controle de seu corpo. Suas memórias começaram a passar em sua mente como se fosse um vídeo antigo, mostrando imagens aleatórias, e ao mesmo tempo reorganizando tudo de uma forma mais clara e nítida, deixando assim muito mais espaço livre em sua mente. Durante algum tempo foi assim, Bella teve que assistir as suas memórias enquanto elas eram reorganizadas, ela tentou manter-se afastada das memórias de Alice, pois essas eram dolorosas demais para assistir, mas de alguma forma, essas memórias eram as mais claras e detalhadas. Por mais que ela tentasse ignorá-las, elas continuavam a passar, e quando ela negligenciava alguma, era como se alguém apertasse o botão rebobinar do controle, e o processo começava novamente do inicio. Nessas idas e vindas, Bella teve que ver e rever suas memórias compartilhadas com Alice, se sentindo como um expectador ela obteve a chance de analisar melhor tudo que envolvia cada acontecimento, era estranho como sua mente parecia trabalhar agora, lembrando de detalhes que como humana ela não tinha se atentado. Apesar de poder rever muitas coisas, era mais uma tortura que o destino estava a fazendo passar, porém mais uma vez ela não tinha escolha, ridículo como possa parecer, Bella nesse momento não conseguia controlar nem seu corpo ou sua mente.

Assim como essa organização começou a desacelerar, ela começou a sentir que a queima nas extremidades de seu corpo estava abrandando, ao mesmo tempo em que o gelo começou a esquentar quase como se os dois, Gelo e Fogo, entraram em um acordo, e ambos estavam cedendo espaço para o outro, dessa forma se fundindo em uma única substância, agora totalmente desconhecida. Bella já poderia sentir seus dedos das mãos e dos pés. Sua audição estava muito mais aguçada, e seu nariz mais sensível, sentindo o cheiro de rosas e cerejas envolvendo tudo ao seu redor.

Ela podia sentir seu foco lentamente retornando, assim como o fogo parecia recuar aos poucos em direção ao centro de seu corpo. Foi quando ela conseguiu ouvir ao fundo vozes conversando.

"_Espero que você tenha certeza sobre isso. Você nem ao menos a conhece, e não sabemos o que isso pode acarretar..."_

"_Mal não vai fazer, você tinha que ter visto como aquele bastardo a deixou, e o tempo, você sabe..."_

"Provavelmente deve estar acabando" – Bella pensou assim como as vozes se perderam a sua audição...

"_Eu não morrerei (eu não morrerei)_

"_Eu sobreviverei"_

Ela incrivelmente não se sentia nervosa ou com medo, sentia-se como ela mesma. Lembrando-se de uma de suas conversas com Jasper, ela se lembrou que ele disse sobre recém nascidos, como eles eram incontroláveis e por vezes não reconheciam nada ou ninguém, somente a sede de sangue. Mas ela não poderia se sentir mais normal, tanto quanto possível. A única coisa que ela tinha certeza era que ela ainda se sentia triste, e essa era a ultima coisa que ela queria sentir. Esse sentimento de perda e dor, que agora durariam por toda uma eternidade, esse vazio que persistiu ainda durante toda a dor agonizante da transformação, Bella se entristecia mais ao saber que o veneno pode melhorar seu corpo, mas jamais consertaria seu coração.

"Thump- Thump … Thump- Thump... Thump- Thump- Thump... Thump..."

Nesse exato momento seu coração começou a bater violentamente, lutando inutilmente contra o veneno, era como se batesse cinco vezes mais rápido que o normal, batendo tão alto que Bella tinha a impressão que seria audível até para os fracos sentidos humanos. Uma dor nova e incalculável começou em seu peito. Bella sentiu como se seu corpo e mente se quebrou em milhões de partículas, o fogo que corria dentro dela era pior do que antes e nesse momento algo começou a se reconstruir, agora mais forte, mais resistente. Um novo ser nascia.

Bella achou que ao forjar sua morte em Forks há dois anos e passar a viver sobre outro nome em outro lugar dariam a ela uma nova chance de vida. Talvez ajudasse ela a caminhar para esse destino, mas nesse momento em que ela sentia todas as mudanças que ocorreram em seu corpo e mente ela sabia que ao abrir seus olhos novamente ela seria uma criatura completamente diferente de quem era.

Bella odiava essa sensação de fraqueza, daria tudo para trocar a sua eternidade recém iniciada com um coração quebrado por uma morte pacifica, mas isso não era mais possível. O destino foi cruel o suficiente para decidir que ela merecia ser condenado ao vazio eterno. Já que agora ela tinha toda uma eternidade pela frente, ela disse a si mesma que nunca mais seria a mesma menina frágil que morreu há alguns dias atrás após ser torturada por um sádico que nem a conhecia.

Se possível, seu coração acelerou ainda mais, a dor em seu peito multiplicada e seus sentidos foram aos poucos fixados em nível máximo. Os batimentos começaram a desacelerar então seu coração deu uma engasgada, parou por três segundos, voltou a bater e depois como um último suspiro de rendição se silenciou para sempre.

Bella podia sentir tudo, ouvir tudo e com uma respiração aflita finalmente abriu seus olhos, piscando rapidamente se acostumando ao novo mundo exposto aos seus novos olhos.

"_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare"_

Bella percebeu que ela estava deitada em uma cama confortável, envolta em lençóis que pareciam tão sensíveis que a qualquer movimento brusco poderia ceder debaixo de sua pele, o cheiro de rosas e cerejas persistente em suas narinas deveriam irritá-la, mas de alguma forma estranha a confortava. Ela começou a observar os padrões no teto, parecia como pedras antigas colocadas de forma esquematizada uma ao lado da outra e mesmo parecendo velhas eram firmes. Bella continuou a divagar em seus pensamentos até que ouviu uma voz familiar e ao mesmo tempo desconhecida, como uma menina, mas ao mesmo tempo uma mulher felina falando ao mesmo tempo, foi então que ela se lembrou da ruiva que a salvara.

"Finalmente! Depois de cinco dias eu comecei a me preocupar que algo estava saindo errado."

Bella sentou-se rapidamente, admirando-se com a velocidade a graciosidade que executara esse movimento. "Cinco dias? Mas Jasper disse que a transformação durava apenas três..." – Bella pensou, olhando diretamente para ruiva sentada a sua frente.

"Oh meu Deus! Seus olhos, eles são... Eu nunca... Preciso contar para ela... Bem eu acho melhor você ver por si mesma."

"Espere!" – Bella disse parando imediatamente desconhecendo sua voz, que soava como sinos afinados precisamente, com uma vibração sexual até ao fundo.

"O que tem meus olhos? Aliás, eu poderia saber quem é você? Não estou querendo ser mal agradecida nem nada, mas você me salvou, e, bem, eu nem ao menos sei seu nome..."

"Desculpe-me, realmente, é que foram tantos acontecimentos intrigantes esses últimos dias, que eu nem ao menos pensei sobre esses detalhes, não que você estivesse em muitas condições quando a conheci, mas enfim... Meu nome é Victoria Russell Jones, como imagino que você bem saiba sou uma vampira, tenho exatamente oitocentos e quarenta e cinco anos, mas fui transformada com 25 anos e vivo permanentemente no local onde nasci que seria o País de Gales, tenho um castelo lá que é passado por gerações em minha família, que por sinal nos últimos séculos se resume a mim.

No momento estamos em uma cabana afastada da cidade em que você mora, te trouxe aqui para o período de sua transformação, e para quando você acordasse, caso você não quisesse vir comigo, você ainda estaria próximo a sua casa. Agora, até onde pude entender você mora sozinha, e eu sei como pode ser difícil os primeiros meses nessa vida, por isso estou te oferecendo um lugar para ficar, alguém para conversar e te auxiliar nesse seu inicio turbulento. Porém já estou te avisando de antemão que se você vier comigo fique ciente que você acabará por ter de conhecer outros membros do meu coven, mas acho que você vai gostar deles, jovens como você serão melhor companhia do que até mesmo eu... "

Victoria deu seu pequeno discurso em poucos segundos, e Bella ainda estava tentando entender como ela conseguiu ouvir tudo e absorver as informações tão rápidas, se convencendo que não adiantaria se matar por isso resolveu deixar apenas o barco correr.

"Bem, meu nome é Isabella Black, mas pode me chamar de Bella. Agora, sinto que no começo de toda essa confusão você disse algo sobre meus olhos, e algo sobre minha transformação durar mais que cinco dias se não estou ficando louca?"

"Bem, isso é verdade, sua transformação durou sete dias, mas levando em conta como eu te encontrei, e a quantidade de veneno que foi preciso para você não sofrer muito, acho que esse período é aceitável. Confesso que me preocupei, pois o máximo de tempo que conheço sobre a transformação de um vampiro foi de quatro dias, mas levando em conta sua singularidade também, bem, apenas digamos que terei que começar a considerar novas coisas as minhas teses. Agora sobre seus olhos, veja por si mesma." – Com isso Victoria virou um espelho de corpo inteiro para Bella.

Ao olhar-se no espelho Bella não poderia reconhecer a pessoa que estava refletida lá. Uma deusa se apresentava para ela, e ela não conseguia conectá-la com ela mesma. Bella estava vestida apenas com uma calcinha e um top preto sem alças, mas ela pode perceber que seu corpo era perfeito, suas curvas mais acentuadas do que eram antes, seus seios redondos e firmes que com toda certeza não necessitavam de sutiã para ficar assim, sua pele pálida característica de sua nova condição contrastava perfeitamente com suas tatuagens em tinta preta dando-lhe um ar mais exótico, seus cabelos chegavam próximo a sua tatuagem na parte inferior das costas, desciam por seu corpo como seda em cachos cheios e brilhantes com alguns destaques avermelhados, o colar de Jacob caia perfeitamente no oco de seu pescoço, e incrivelmente o cheiro não lhe incomodava como geralmente outros vampiros acusavam; sua boca vermelha, mesmo sem batom, era convidativa em contraste com seus dentes brancos e afiados, seu rosto com formas acentuadas e finas dando-lhe um ar de maturidade, mas tudo isso, por mais chocante que fosse ainda não conseguiu ganhar da surpresa que Bella teve ao olhar seus olhos no espelho. Seus olhos, antes um rico chocolate, e que agora como um recém nascido deveria ser um vermelho vivido, eram lilases.

"Mas como? Isso não pode ser possível..." – Bella disse ainda congelada olhando no espelho.

"Bem, eu diria que isso é diferente com toda certeza, mas não impossível querida, nos muitos anos que tenho vivido e estudado nossa espécie já vi coisas muito intrigantes, e posso com certeza te afirmar, que meu melhor palpite é que isso tenha algo haver com alguma possível habilidade que você possa possuir, latente ou ativa, mas no tempo certo poderemos descobrir sobre isso. E também algo haver com o fato de você ser uma possível hibrida. Agora, temo que haja algo mais imediato que temos que resolver. Sua sede. Sei que você não deve estar sentindo muito, pois a partir do terceiro dia de sua transformação comecei a alimentá-la com sangue doado, mas logo esse alívio vai deixá-la e a sede vai se tornar insuportável. "

"Mas como assim hibrida? Eu não estou entendendo..." – Bella disse olhando confusamente para a ruiva que sorria largamente para ela.

"Bom, vou direto ao ponto. Como eu disse, sua transformação durou mais tempo que o normal. Você não gritou ou se moveu durante todo esse período de tempo. No terceiro dia, quando você ainda não deu nenhum sinal de que acordaria, liguei para uma amiga minha, que resumidamente é outro tipo de vampiro, um pouco mais jovem do que eu. Pense um pouco sobre os vampiros dos filmes, ela pode queimar ao sol, porém não o faz devido a uma pedra enfeitiçada que ela mantém consigo durante todo o tempo. Suas características são mais humanas, como por exemplo, seu cabelo pode crescer sua temperatura não é tão fria e eles podem de alimentar com comida humana sem maiores problemas. A única forma de matar seu tipo seria com uma estaca no coração ou decapitação. São sensíveis a madeira e a verbena, que é uma planta muito singular e praticamente extinta. O seu sangue tem algum tipo de poder curativo, e para você se transformar em um deles, você teria que morrer com seu sangue em seu sistema e para completar a transformação, quando acordasse teria que se alimentar. Enfim, como você não acordava minha amiga veio e te alimentou durante 3 dias com o sangue dela. Claro ela teve que se alimentar muito mais do que o normal, mas somente depois das primeiras vezes foi que você começou a esboçar algum tipo de reação. O que me tranqüilizou e por isso resolvemos continuar alimentando você."

"Isso é muita informação, eu sei, mas por esse motivo eu venho a pensar que um efeito dessa alimentação, ainda durante sua transformação deve ter desencadeado algum tipo de efeito aleatório e ao invés do sangue que você bebeu apenas te ajudar a curar, ele deve ter se misturado com o veneno do meu tipo e assim você provavelmente ficou com características dos dois tipos. O que me leva a pergunta. Você não está com sede? Você está muito controlada para um recém nascido."

Bella poderia entender o que Victoria estava falando, afinal ela sentiu esse gelo que se juntou a transformação, seria esse o efeito aleatório? O que isso acarretaria para sua vida? Será que ela poderia morrer como esse tipo de vampiro que Victoria descreveu?

"Não, eu me sinto bem. Na verdade me sinto como eu mesma, de certa forma, e ao contrário que Jasper me disse a sede não é incontrolável, eu posso sentir, mas também sinto que posso controlar, será que faz algum sentido?"

"Levando em consideração que você foi alimentada com uma grande quantidade de sangue de um vampiro de mais de 500 anos, acho que isso é normal, agora eu me gostaria de saber se você obteve as suas fraquezas também. Há uma maneira de saber, por favor, não se assuste, e se doer me avise."

Com isso Victoria se dirigiu a janela que estava coberta por uma grossa cortina e com um olhar apologético abriu apenas uma pequena fresta que iluminou somente parte da mão de Bella, que instantaneamente começou a brilhar, como mil diamantes, de uma forma um pouco mais sutil, mais ainda perceptível aos olhos humanos. Bella ficou admirando sua pele brilhar até que se lembrou do que Victoria havia dito sobre a possibilidade de queimar ao sol.

"Bem, pelo que vejo até o momento você apenas obteve o melhor dos dois tipos. Agora só o tempo dirá o que pode acontecer. Agora que tal sairmos para um lanche? Afinal você ainda não se alimentou e não queremos correr o risco de você morrer por não se alimentar." – Victoria disse sorrindo.

Bella então foi pega em um dilema, do que ela iria se alimentar? Sem querer Bella pensou no estilo de vida dos Cullen, ela não escolheu essa vida para ela, mas agora que ela se tornara um vampiro, ela não poderia deixar de questionar-se o que fazer. Perdida em pensamentos, ela olhou para Victoria que estava olhando para ela, esperando por uma resposta. Bella não sabia como e nem porque, mas sentia que podia confiar nessa quase desconhecida, sentia um tipo de energia limpa e clara exalando dela, algo que fluía diretamente para o seu interior e a acalmava.

Victoria percebendo o dilema que a jovem se encontrava, resolveu ajudá-la com algumas informações.

"Não sei se você tem conhecimento, mas existe uma maneira alternativa de alimentação."

"Eu sei Victoria, eu conheci os Cullen e a sua dieta "vegetariana", foi assim que soube a existência de vampiros. Mas..."

"Bem, eu até posso respeitar a escolha deles, nunca os conheci pessoalmente, mas a fama de Carlisle corre o mundo você sabe. Mas eu não posso concordar, nós somos vampiros e por mais que compartilhamos semelhanças ainda assim não somos mais humanos, nós evoluímos a partir deles. Os humanos dizem que são evoluídos a partir dos animais, por sua vez se tornando superior a eles e transformando os animais em sua fonte de alimentação. Esse é o ciclo natural da vida. A regra principal, a sobrevivência do mais apto. Nós somos superiores aos seres humanos, então eles se tornaram a nossa fonte de alimento."

Bella franziu a testa.

"Mas, é errado matar seres humanos, é crime e o que dizer de suas famílias? Os Cullen vivem por muito tempo com essa dieta..."

"E matar animais não seria também um assassinato? Bella nós somos vampiros, você é uma vampira agora, não seguimos mais as leis humanas. Agora pensando no termo vegetariano e imaginando que você tenha conhecido bem o suficiente os Cullen você poderá acompanhar meu raciocínio. Os humanos vegetarianos em sua maioria não são tão saudáveis quanto os onívoros. Eles sofrem problemas de saúde, como anemia, porque eles não ingerem todos os nutrientes necessários para o funcionamento do seu corpo. Assim beber de animais não te sustenta corretamente, não te deixa forte, apenas faz com que seu corpo continue resistindo. Então, como você sabe que se alimentar de animais não trará algum tipo de problema futuramente? Carlisle tem pouco mais de 300 anos, e eu não conheço nenhum vampiro da minha idade ou mais velho que eu, como os Volturi, que tenha sobrevivido tanto tempo com essa dieta. Agora pensando pelo lado animal, muitos deles tem companheiros de vida, assim como nós, e uma vez que seus companheiros morrem, eles não vão lutar por outro muitas vezes morrendo de tristeza. Os seres humanos não, eles tem a capacidade de encontrar outra pessoa para passar o tempo junto."

"Então me diga, qual a diferença entre humanos e animais? Na minha percepção, os humanos são cruéis mesmo sem motivo algum, matam por nada, são infiéis, enquanto os animais apenas matam para sobreviver, você não vê um animal matando mais do que ele realmente necessita. Em contra partida, na nossa espécie infelizmente existem alguns que são piores do que humanos e animais juntos. Mas para isso que eu estou aqui, para te ensinar a ter o controle necessário para não obter vitimas em demasia, apesar de que eu não pense que você precisará muito disso. Agora, quem é mais digno de vida ou de morte?"

"Você não está me deixando escolha Victoria." – Bella disse carrancuda.

"Não, muito pelo contrário Bella, eu apenas coloquei as coisas em perspectiva para você. Como eu disse antes, quem é mais digno de vida ou de morte para você Bella? Você pode escolher, eu vou respeitar sua escolha e te levar para o local mais propício ao tipo de alimentação que você desejar. Agora, vou sair por alguns minutos para deixar você pensar sobre isso. Chame-me quando decidir, apenas, não leve muito tempo, estou faminta." – Victoria disse sorrindo enquanto se levantava e corria.

"Ok." - Foi tudo o que Bella disse ao ver Victoria saindo do quarto. Ela estava com um impasse em suas mãos. Humanos ou animais? Cullen ou Victoria? Foi então que ela se lembrou daqueles olhos dourados que refletiam tanto amor por ela, mudando logo depois para os olhos dourados e frios que a deixaram quebrada e sem seguida para os olhos negros aterrorizantes, uma das suas ultimas lembranças humanas. Enfim, olhando para o espelho, Bella novamente foi pega de surpresa com os olhos lilases que a encaravam de volta. Ela era diferente, mas será que seus olhos se manteriam dessa cor? Bella pensou por mais alguns minutos, enfim tomando sua decisão definitiva, se levantou tomando uma respiração profunda que acentuou um pouco de sua sede.

"Victoria, vamos, tomei minha decisão."

Qual será a escolha de Bella? O que isso pode trazer para sua existência? Será que tudo sairá como ela espera? Bella não sabia o que as próximas horas a reservavam..

* * *

><p><strong>N  A: _Comente.. Comente.. Comente.. Por favor?_**

**_Jhoy Brandon._**


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Crepúsculo ou seus personagens. Eles pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**N/A: Wow, muito tempo sem postar nada para Miles. Quero pedir desculpas a todos que lêem essa história, e para dar um resumo breve, eu não esqueci disso, eu sofri um acidente, some isso com alguns meses de recuperação no hospital, então não pude realmente me aproximar da internet ou do computador. Estou agora postando essa história no meu idioma natal, como quem acompanhou essa historia desde o começo pode ver, não consegui nenhum beta para me ajudar e meu inglês também não evoluiu muito desde o ultimo capitulo, então prefiro fazer algo com a certeza de que estou fazendo certo. Eu leio muitas historias aqui do FF com ajuda de tradutores e consigo ter um bom resultado, talvez se vocês fizerem a mesma coisa consigam entender melhor a história.**_

_**Obrigado a todos que comentaram essa história. Chega de falar..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 5 - O outro lado...<strong>_

_**POV Jasper**_

Logo quando Bella se mudou para Forks e Alice começou a vê-la com mais frequência até que seu relacionamento estava firmado, eu pensei que tudo isso seria apenas o pior teste que eu teria que passar. Mas conhecer Bella me surpreendeu, poder me aproximar dela e compartilhar de seus sentimentos tão intensos e puros, ao invés de ser uma maldição, tornou-se um lufada de ar fresco para o meu dia a dia.

No começo eu mal conseguia me controlar perto dela, mas quanto mais a conhecia e mais eu me importava com ela, menos seu sangue era importante para mim. Claramente nossos encontros eram supervisionados, não gostaria de arruinar os minutos de nossas conversas, tendo a tecnologia como aliada muitas vezes me ajudou muito. Perdi as contas das inúmeras horas que nós passávamos ao telefone conversando, era incrível que mesmo passando tanto tempo com Alice, Bella sempre conseguia encaixar algum tempo para mim, e sentir tão forte amizade, amor, carinho e cuidado de uma pessoa é a melhor das sensações, acredite, eu posso dizer isso, porque eu posso sentir tudo que ela sente por mim.

Edward era contra ter Bella em nossa família, por mais que eu o ame com tudo em mim, não poderia compartilhar de sua visão do que somos. Sim, eu lamento muito todo o meu passado e tudo o que fiz; todas as vidas inocentes que tirei; mas hoje eu entendo que não era culpa minha, eu não sabia até então que havia uma outra opção, até que conheci Alice, e muito em mim mudou, e então conheci os Cullen que sempre me ajudaram e apoiaram, e conheci Edward que me fez sentir completo, porém ainda carregava a culpa, dor e sofrimento por quem eu era. Mas Bella me fez enxergar tudo de uma forma mais clara, inacreditável como um ser humano poderia nos amar tão incondicionalmente.

Lembro claramente de quando ela me perguntou sobre meu passado, a vergonha que senti ao contar tudo a ela, relutante no começo, envergonhado e orgulhoso dependendo de qual situação da minha vida que eu estava contando. Durante horas eu falei sobre mim, o que eu me lembrava da minha humanidade, minha época no exercito confederado, meu encontro com Maria, minha transformação, meus anos no exército de Maria até os meus dias de hoje. Lembro que tomei muito cuidado para não projetar minhas emoções para não sobrecarregar Bella, mas ao terminar minha história ela me surpreendeu ao me dar um abraço tão apertado como um ser humano poderia. Edward rapidamente se aproximando de nós de onde ele estava observando e sendo parado abruptamente pela emoção que eu estava sentindo. No momento em que Bella me abraçou senti uma onda tão imensa de admiração, amor e orgulho que não consegui parar de projetar, e envolto nessa bolha de felicidade o sangue de Bella era a ultima coisa que se passou pela minha mente.

"Jazz, você tem ideia do quão forte você é? Você já passou por tanto nos seus anos de vida, e além de lutar todos os dias com sua sede, também tem de lidar com a sede de outros vampiros, fora as enxurradas de sentimentos que eles sentem. Você é o mais incrível vampiro Jazz, e se algum dia eu me tornar como um de vocês, eu gostaria muito de ser ao menos um terço do que você é. Obrigado por compartilhar sua história comigo, e, por favor, nunca se envergonhe de contá-la, você mais do que muitos é um grande exemplo de força e superação, coisa que muitos outros humanos e vampiros deveriam aprender."

Jamais me esqueci daquele dia, e agora mais de três anos depois eu estou aqui, sentado no alto de alguma montanha no Alaska, um sentimento estranho me acometeu hoje, uma mistura de inquietação, angustia e antecipação de algo, isso era tão forte e tão diferente do que eu venho sentindo nos últimos anos que eu precisei me afastar de todos para poder pensar com mais clareza. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas algo estava, e eu só não sabia o tempo, mas com certeza isso iria se voltar para mim em algum momento.

Pensando sobre o que venho sentindo nos últimos anos da minha família somente uma palavra poderia descrever "DESOLAÇÃO TOTAL". Desde o fatídico dia do aniversário de Bella toda a minha família entrou em uma espiral decadente, dentro dessa confusão de sentimentos eu sei que deixei algo passar naquele dia, mas não posso ainda saber o que é.

Lembro-me de Bella sendo levada por Carlisle ao seu escritório onde ele iria cuidar de seu ferimento, do sentimento de culpa que todos estavam sentindo, tristeza, decepção, mas ainda o fundo disso pude sentir um pouco de esperança, mas ao tentar discernir quem estava sentindo isso, desapareceu como se não estivesse ali. Logo depois precisei sair para caçar juntamente com Emmett e Rosalie que estava inconsolável e quando voltei Alice já tinha levado Bella para sua casa.

Assim que Alice voltou, ela se juntou a Edward que estava tocando piano enquanto eu estava lendo, percebi que eles estavam tendo uma de suas conversas silenciosas, vários sentimentos irradiavam dos dois, o mais forte deles era a profunda tristeza que Alice sentia quando ela suspirou e balançou sua cabeça, enquanto Edward sentia-se ligeiramente orgulhoso, mal disfarçando seu sorriso, ali eu percebi que o que quer que fosse, ele tinha feito seu ponto e ganho a discussão. Depois disso Alice olhou profundamente em meus olhos, veio em minha direção me abraçou e foi para o seu quarto. Para muitos que estavam de fora, poderia parecer estranho seu movimento, mas para nós era o suficiente. Ali, naquele momento ela estava silenciosamente me pedindo compreensão para qualquer que fosse a decisão que ela havia tomado ao mesmo tempo em que claramente me pedindo pelo seu olhar "Não me deixe afundar.".

Mesmo sabendo o que ela estava me pedindo, nada jamais poderia me preparar para o que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

Estávamos todos sentados na sala a espera de Alice que havia pedido uma reunião, tentei pedir a Edward o que estava acontecendo, mas ele não se aproximou de mim mais do que o necessário, claramente me pedindo seu espaço, então eu o dei. Assim que Alice se aproximou da casa, a tristeza profunda que ela estava sentindo me bateu como um tapa na cara. Foi quando ela comunicou que estávamos saindo. Todos nós. Com Edward ao seu lado ela rebateu seu ponto enquanto Esme, Emmett e eu contrariávamos suas palavras, Carlisle e Rosalie assistindo silenciosamente, até que ela disse que depois do que havia acontecido Bella tinha aberto seus olhos e não queria mais estar com ela, e muito menos perto de Rosalie que a atacara, e se todos nós saíssemos isso seria muito mais fácil para ela lidar.

Algo não estava certo naquilo, eu pude sentir o amor incondicional que Bella sentia por todos, eu pude sentir que o amor que ela sentia por Alice era até mesmo mais profundo talvez do que eu sentia por Edward (que nesse momento olhou para mim desconfiado, claramente lendo meus pensamentos).

"Isso não está certo Alice, dê algum tempo a ela, deixe-me falar com ela e talvez..."

"NÃO! Isso é definitivo Jasper, Bella é humana, sentimentos humanos mudam assim como o clima, sei que você criou um vinculo com ela, mas quem decide isso é Alice e ela e não nós." - Edward disse.

Depois disso todos se calaram, e aceitaram ir embora. Depois de embalar, durante a madrugada fui caçar com a desculpa de estar mais bem preparado para a viagem de avião. Depois de anos vivendo com os dons de Alice e Edward, eu aprendi a bloquea-los facilmente. Tomando uma decisão de ir para um lugar completamente diferente, eu corri para a casa de Bella, entrei em seu quarto e deixei meu adeus escrito na mesinha ao lado de sua cama. Ela estava em um sono inquieto "Não, por favor. Eu não quero mais, não aguento mais." ela balbuciou enquanto lagrimas caiam de seus olhos, tentei aliviar um pouco de sua aflição até que ela parou de soluçar, então lhe dei um beijo na testa e fui embora...

Como eu poderia imaginar que essa seria a última imagem que eu teria dela? Até hoje, nunca me deixei pensar nisso enquanto próximo a Edward. O tempo que se passou depois disso foi sufocantemente triste, principalmente para um empata como eu. Poucos meses depois que saímos de Forks a família se separou Rosalie e Emmett saíram em mais uma lua de mel, porém eu sabia que Rosalie apenas queria se afastar para poder lidar com sua própria culpa, ela nunca passou muito tempo sem caçar depois do que aconteceu e quando voltou de viagem pediu para Carlisle ajuda-la todos os dias. Edward e eu saímos para visitar Peter e Charlotte, por mais que Edward não gostasse muito deles, eles eram minha família, meus amigos, antes dos Cullen, e eu precisava de um pouco de normalidade depois de tudo o que aconteceu para poder lidar com meus próprios sentimentos. Alice ficou com Esme e Carlisle, já que ela mal saia de seu quarto a não ser para caçar, todos tentando ignorar o quanto conviver com Bella nos mudou. Um ano depois todos estavam juntos novamente, cada um vivendo com a defesa que criaram para abafar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Mas eu sabia melhor, somente por ser quem sou.

A vida foi voltando ao normal, tanto quanto possível, quando um dia eu fui abatido pela maior onda de dor, desespero, tristeza, culpa, remorso e muitos outros vindos da sala ao lado onde Alice estava jogando xadrez com Edward. O dia que mudou tudo, que nos levou para onde estávamos hoje, no Alaska, agora, depois de dois anos da morte de Bella, cada um vivendo com sua culpa e negação e tentando tirar Alice de seu estado "catatônico", há dois anos que ela não se alimenta, não se move, não faz nada por si mesma...

_Flashback_

"NÃO BELLA... NÃOOOOOOOOO!" - O grito cortante de Alice estremeceu as bases da casa. Todos correram para ver o que estava acontecendo, eu tentando me controlar para passar alguma calma para Alice que soluçava no chão sem parar. Olhei para Edward que parecia estar em choque.

"Edward o que aconteceu? O que Alice viu?" - Foi Carlisle que perguntou enquanto Esme abraçava Alice.

"B...Bell... Bella" - Edward balbuciou...

"Isso nós percebemos Edward, mas o que aconteceu com Bella?" - Rosalie cortou.

"Ela pulou, ela apenas se aproximou do penhasco e pulou... Oh meu Deus... Eu não sabia, era o certo a se fazer, Alice..." - Edward olhou para Alice que agora olhava para ele com puro ódio em seus olhos..

"Você me disse que ela iria esquecer, me disse que eu não era tão importante para ela como ela era para mim, me convenceu de que sair era o melhor, de que se Rosalie que é a mais controlada entre nós fora Carlisle a atacou, faltava pouco para o resto da família perder o controle. Você me fez deixá-la para que? Pra ela, oh meu Deus, você viu o que ela disse?"

"Chega dessa merda, será que vocês podem explicar o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? E com palavras que todos possam entender." - Eu nunca vi Emmett tão sério.

Então Edward começou a explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido, de que ele e Alice conversaram e concordaram que era o melhor para Bella que todos nós saíssemos de sua vida. E que na verdade ela nunca quis que fôssemos embora, na verdade Alice havia terminado com ela. E então o pior de tudo, Edward contou a visão que Alice teve que desencadeou esse momento..O que ela disse..

"Alice, por favor, diga a Jazz que me perdoe... Por mais que você nunca tenha me amado meu coração sempre esteve com você. Na verdade não sei como vivi por tanto tempo. Diga a Rosalie que não a culpo e a Emmett que eu perdi meu grande irmão urso. Sinto muito não ser capaz de ser o que você precisava. Por favor, ajude Jazz a entender que eu não poderia mais continuar."

Após ouvir essas palavras eu não pude mais aguentar, sai correndo para a floresta até me deparar com uma clareira, onde eu deixei meus sentimentos vazarem, eu sabia que não estava muito longe da casa, mas foi o máximo que consegui antes de me deixar vencer pelas fortes ondas de dor e tristeza que saiam de meu corpo, tão fortes que atingiram até a natureza, que naquele momento chorava minha dor através dos animais que estavam ao redor que urravam, piavam, assobiavam e cantavam uma melodia triste e uniforme, junto com os gritos de dor de Alice e o choro da minha família. Uma música inédita foi criada naquele momento, uma música que jamais seria repetida, uma música que para sempre estaria gravada em meus ossos que eu sentia ranger com a força dos sentimentos que me abateram.

"**Por mais que você nunca tenha me amado meu coração sempre esteve com você." **– Alice repetiu e então se calou.

Essas seriam as ultimas palavras que nós ouvimos dela por muito tempo. O último prego foi batido no caixão. Estava acabado. Bella estava morta. Bella se foi. E a única certeza que eu tinha naquele momento era a de que ninguém conseguiria se recuperar disso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Para aqueles que não entenderam, Jasper está no alto da montanha com esse pressentimento insistente no dia em que Bella começa sua transformação. Um pequeno insight sobre os Cullen. Vou postar um POV Alice, porém será mais a frente, agora vou focar em contar o que se passa com Bella nos 40 anos antes de ela tem de reencontrar os Cullen.**_

_**Por favor, comentem, sobre a história, sobre a mudança de idioma, se vocês tem alguma idéia...**_

_**Jhoy Brandon.**_


End file.
